


Significant Others

by aliceaaa0622



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceaaa0622/pseuds/aliceaaa0622
Summary: 借鉴台剧《荼靡》





	Significant Others

（一）

我曾无端地怀念2008。

倒也不是“无端”，不是我隔着车窗看到闹市街灯而突然想起那一年发生的事情，无病呻吟得像感伤主义的作家，而是因为我们纪念着一个个的十年——南方雪灾，汶川地震，北京奥运，被禁止浏览谷歌。  
满打满算起来，那时候我已经在这家书店工作了八个年头——现在是第十八个了。  
恍然之间，我已经在这里消磨了这三十多年人生的一半。没有哪一条路近得过从我家到书店，更没有哪一条路长过它。

新华书店从一个高级的文化消费场所，沦落为学生们买教辅才会偶尔光顾一下的可有可无的地方。如今我们有手机和电子阅读器，买书读书都在小小的电子屏幕上完成。  
我的工作不再是整理货架，而是躲在这个濒死的文化乐园的办公室里。我成了这家新华书店的店长。  
工作日复一日地单调，每天都在思考盈利和亏损的关系，而我们大多数时候在亏损。书店的经营困境是，如果只是一家书店，我们必定面临数字时代的淘汰，而增加营业项目，又意味着新的成本投入。  
这个问题我纠结了好几年，以至于我终于开始缓慢地思考，我曾经能够一眼望穿的未来的道路，是不是该拐弯了——或者，它已经在偏离原本的轨迹。

（二）

我终于获得了短暂的休息，终于从一百多天的角色扮演里离开，得到悠闲而自在的休息。我已经很久没有放过太长的假期，上一次可能还是那次生病。  
我竟然渐渐把生病当作一件好事，或者它至少不是坏事。如果放在以前，我一定是希望自己能够永远超长待机地在剧组工作下去。  
我为自己选了这条路，我热爱它。但我不是永动的机器，我会累。所以我终于后知后觉地感到疲倦，不是动摇。就是单纯地，我需要一点点休息。

趁休息的时候我回了一趟中戏，和他一起。  
上节目的时候，节目组替我回了一趟学校，若不是这样我可能很难意识到，中戏于我已经有种恍然的陌生。  
爬山虎依旧绿油油地在墙上蔓延，老师还是那个样子，她说我最喜欢坐在椅子上一个人。

实际上她不知道，她应该永远不会知道，我经常夜里躲开宿管阿姨的眼睛，从围墙翻出去，有时候在南锣，大多数时候去后海，和我的爱人相聚。  
他带我去什刹海看朝霞，对，朝霞。我唯一一次翘晨功的那天。

这样想来时间是流淌得太快了一点，顺着开凿完成的河道，把我们从初生的幼苗灌溉成浓郁的绿荫。  
而我看得到过去路上的所有景色。

（三）

“晚上我要加班。”我给他发微信。  
他是我的爱人，我的情人，我的伴侣——怎么称呼都好，都是对的。  
但我能够陪伴他的时间，实在不值得这些不堪承受的名号的压迫，我抽不出那么多空闲来恋爱。这已经是我这个星期内第三次给他发微信说要加班。没落的书店表面上看起来悠闲得像整日坐在公园里下棋的老人，可是总有做不完的事情。

“大概几点？我去接你。”他总是这样容忍我一度又一度的失约，并且用一种更宽阔的包容来环抱住我。我的愧疚从这样的宠爱的缝隙中涌出，差点就要溢成绵密的泡沫。一触就破。  
“没事，你不用来。”  
“我明天没课，不用早起，你知道的。”  
我慌乱地瞥一眼日历，今天是周二，而他周三上午没有课程安排，下午公休。若不是他的善意提醒，我已经恍惚得算不清日子。  
最后回了个ok的手势回去。

真正下班的时候已经十一点，江汉路上许多的灯都灭了。他发了个定位叫我去隔壁商场的停车场找他。  
商场已经打烊，停车场里也没几辆车。见到他的时候他靠在车窗上抽烟。  
“来了？”他猛地吸了一口，把烟头扔到墙角，用脚尖捻熄，“走吧。”我们双双拉开车门的时候扑面而来一股烟草的气息。

“要不要吃点东西再回去？”他在武汉的夜里载着我奔驰，和那些交错的一闪而过的灯火比起来，言语就代表着静止的生命。  
“好，关东煮吧。”  
“别吃那些没营养的，我回家做。”  
“麻烦，不吃了。”我把工作带来的负面情绪一股脑儿地发泄到他身上，“我又不是小孩子，还没营养没营养。管得真宽。”

争吵总是没来由地爆发，我甚至懒得叙述我们究竟说了怎样的废话。走进家门的时候，他把防盗门甩得震天响，澡也不洗招呼也不打就走进书房。锁咔哒一声落了。

（四）

早晨醒来的时候看见他在阳台上修剪树枝，落了一地的叶子。他人高马大地蹲在那里，举着剪刀“咔嚓咔嚓”，勤勤恳恳地做园丁。  
“醒了？”他看见我的动静，放下剪刀。  
“嗯。”我睁眼的时候才八点不到，“你起这么早？”  
“没睡呢，改剧本改到六点多。”  
“赶紧去睡，老人家了还折腾自己。”  
“小孩儿，说谁老呢？”他喜欢叫我“小孩儿”，却一点也不服老，成天嚷嚷着44岁以下都是青年，还要身体力行地证明自己的年轻。  
“好好好，靳东老师，您赶紧睡。”

把他赶去床上没两分钟，就听见轻微的鼾声。我不知不觉地贪恋这样软烂的日常，于是又躺回去睡了个回笼觉。梦里的情境我已经记不清楚，总之我醒来的时候窝在他的怀抱里，时针指向12点。  
我动了动脑袋，试图挣脱出来翻身下床，他也跟着醒来。  
“别动，再躺一会儿。”他的声音迷迷糊糊泛着懒，手把我摁回令人流连的怀抱。  
我用手指戳戳他肚子上的一点软肉，这是甜蜜生活的具象化，也代表着年岁的老去。

认识他的时候，我只有二十五岁，正好是在他最爱的深秋时节。  
我刚从婆娑的藤蔓的影子里走出不久，踏进纷飞着金黄色的北京。憧憬和渴望鲜亮得像金色秋天的反光。我那时候尚未体悟“毕业即失业”的痛苦，直到我和他窝进一间没有暖气的破出租屋。  
裹着同一床厚棉被，我同他讲从前新华书店的事。他用指关节摩挲我的头发，我知道他放在外头的那只手很冰，总之就是那样温暖而冰冷地问我：你后悔吗？  
我迷迷糊糊地摇头。

（五）

冷战持续了相当长的一段时间，长到凛冬将至。天气预报里又在说，今年入冬的时间比去年迟了一个星期。  
晨间新闻没什么播放量，我可能是撑起收视率的其中之一。他一早就往学校去了，最近他好像一日三餐都在学校食堂解决，或者小区楼下的早餐店。他跟着我在武汉这么多年，渐渐地也习惯把吃早饭叫做“过早”，只是热干面和豆皮永远入不了他的眼。

我出门坐地铁的时候，才想起来楼下卖包子的店倒闭了。那他大概是在学校食堂吃的早饭。

他叫靳东，和你应该会认识的那个靳东是一模一样的两个字。我一个武汉人，他一个济南人，我们却认识在北京。我在后海一个看起来已经打了烊的酒吧门口吹风，一路从前面走过来，只有这儿疯狂地吹着风。  
歪歪斜斜摇摇欲坠的店招下面，玻璃门忽然打开，钻出来个不修边幅的年轻人。一头长发飘逸奔放得像偶像剧男主角，确实也有偶像剧男主角的脸。  
“我看你在这儿杵了半个小时了，要不要进来？”  
“喝什么？好像只有青岛和燕京了。”

“青岛吧。”  
我不记得那天晚上喝了几瓶。我坐了十来个小时的火车从武汉到北京，为了看一眼天安门、看一眼故宫，谁知道最后在京城做了三天的孤魂野鬼，每天坐公交车、走路，从这一头晃到另一头。然后站在别人的湖边上吹风，吹他娘的风。  
这风一下子就刮到了2018年。

（六）

仰赖他的出品人身份，我得以走进剧场看一场话剧。  
我看见演员们穿梭在布景之间，想起我的《唐璜》，他的《屠夫》，我在台下而他在台上的《日出》。戏剧是我们生命中热忱流动的一部分，需要永恒的热情加持，也需要无止境地学习。

我跟着去看了好几次的排练。虽然是同一个剧目，每次却都像在新鲜的现场。  
“一个人要是过惯了陆地生活就没法再回到海上去了。也不能再过海洋生活了。”*  
人们总把爱情和海洋连结在一起，但我和他从来不属于大海。长江和黄河分别从我们成长的地方流过，却从肉体上在遥远的北京交汇。“黄河里躺着一条佚名的长江”*，他这样形容我们做//爱的场面。  
从某个角度说，戏剧和情爱才是殊途同归的。最直接的感受就是一种欢愉和满足，由内而外地被喂饱、被填满。

散场参加完庆功宴，我开车载他回家。他很久不喝酒了，今天却难得地端起了酒杯。  
我曾经恶意地抨击过“你快乐所以我快乐”的说法，共情是很难的，但是我发自心底地开心。  
最重要的是，当我成为观众，看到那些闪亮的丰富脸孔，我会很欣慰自己也被这样注视着。当我再被问到“你后悔吗”的时候，我已经可以坚定地给出“不”这个答案。

（七）

当后海边上的风吹到2018的时候，分手变成某种意料之中的事情。  
他从珞珈山辞职离开，我不知道他去哪，可能是北京，也可能是济南吧。总之他从武汉离开。  
因为我们逮到一个机会大吵一架，他撕破温和的面具，露出狰狞可怖的一面。堆积累积着的抱怨像活火山一样喷发——许多年之后，我竟然再次看到他不儒雅的那一面。  
然后我的书店也跟着倒闭了，未来它可能是江汉路上数十家餐厅的其中之一。易主经历了好几个月的流程，最后的名字签下的时候，什么都坍圮、什么都倒下，哗啦啦只剩下了废墟。

尚未想好接下来该做什么，前三十六年的人生都被安排得明明白白，唯一的变数就是他。  
已经僵直的轨迹只有这么一道拐弯，偏偏最后该走的轨迹转了向，应该不变的道路硬生生又拐回了原来那一条。

（八）

生日会的时候，他混在那些小姑娘里给我过生日。  
生日的那一天，他说什么也要送我去活动现场。

他某些时候的占有欲像电视剧里那些君王，什么都要在掌握之中；又有些时候很像小孩，心爱的玩具和零食绝对不可以轻易撒手。  
我总是又说又唱“孤独”，可能是种“甜蜜的复仇”。

（九）

全中国叫“王凯”的估计有十万人吧。  
以前看电视剧的时候，我就在想我为什么不是人尽皆知的那个，就像我也问过他，你怎么不是那个“靳东”，而只是我熟悉的这个。可能一个偏差，我也从新华书店出去，我也去北京，去中央戏剧学院，然后成为有名的王凯。  
如果我们同时踏错一步，回头一步，是不是就要调转人生了？

你看吧，我还问这样的傻问题。  
会问这种傻问题的，将永远是个籍籍无名的普通人。我向往着别人的人生，却把自己的弄得一团糟。

值得庆幸的是我换了份新的工作。  
我终于知道没有什么是从一开始就必须要如一的，左不过是想同时得到的太多了。  
“哀吾生之须臾，羡长江之无穷。”*

（十）

“全中国叫『靳东』的有一万人吗？”我在吃饭的时候傻乎乎地问他这个问题。  
“姓靳的有这么多吗？”他给我夹了一筷子番茄炒蛋，“脑子里想什么呢。”  
“叫靳东还跟王凯在一起的，只有你了吧。”我指指他。  
“变着法儿夸自己，”他用食指点点我脑门，“自恋。”  
“不是自恋，自信。”

他没接话，我就自顾自地把新一轮的胜利归属于自己。  
但“自信”无从谈起，我信任他胜过信任我自己。我们把彼此交换给彼此，了解、包容、玩笑都是催化剂。  
我看到他刚刚偷拍了照片，于是像很久以前在剧组那样学他说话：“不要偷拍！”  
“毫无威胁。”他耸耸肩，编辑了一条微博。

“生日快乐。”

*易卜生《海上夫人》  
*丁成《定淮门大桥》：秦淮河里躺着一条佚名的长江  
*苏轼《前赤壁赋》


End file.
